Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bollard mounted doors, and more particularly to large external molded bollard mounted doors.
Related Art
In use today are large doors or gates that are mounted on bollards, or in simple terms posts. For small doors, the strength of the post and mounting are typically sufficient to maintain the door in a level position over time. But with large doors, a problem exists with the doors sagging due to the weight of the door. The sagging doors result in premature door failure or bollard failure. Further, bollard failure also occurs due to weathering of the exposed bollard (rust, wear, and abuse). Additionally, the doors often corrode and fail.
There have been attempts to correct these problems, such as adding support to the bottom of doors or even wheels. The problem with such approaches is an increase in materials, expense, and points of failures occur. Attempts have also been made to make lighter doors and protect the doors from corrosion, but similarly, have failed. Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems for maintaining the operational state of a large bollard door while protecting the bollard and door.